Good Roses Melt
by TilenaForever
Summary: The relationship of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy had always been different than all the .. T-rating just to be sure!
1. AN

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything, except my ideas...**

**A/N:  
I know it's not good to start a story with an AN, but I just wanted to try this out...**

**I've written three little chapters with ideas I had of Narcissa and Lucius...**

**The chapters are about 500 words each, the half of a full chapter...**

**I couldn't really choose which one I wanted to write a full story about, so maybe you could help me choose?  
You could read all the chapters and tell me which one you think is the best or which one you want me to continue...**

**The other option is that I make this a story with all short chapters, like sort of one-shots...  
When I have an idea, I could just post another chapter...**

**The choice is basically up to the readers.**

**Anyway, I hope you will read and enjoy them.**

**English is not my first language...  
Sorry for the mistakes in advance...  
**


	2. The Good And The Bad

**The Good And The Bad**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The moment that your parents tell you that you are betrothed is never a good moment. People tend to say when things as 'bad moments' happen that you should make the best of it.

Make the best of it...

Did 'make the best of it' mean: 'spend the night with the boy you're betrothed to, because you will have to get used to it anyway'? Probably not...

Narcissa Black was mentally kicking herself. She had been so stupid!

She had been shocked by her own stupidity when she had woken up and had found herself naked under perfectly white sheets in a bedroom that wasn't her own with Lucius Malfoy's sleeping from next to her.

She wasn't even 18 years old yet and she had already slept with a boy, mother would kill her is she'd find out.

They had spent the night together... She had spent the night with Lucius Malfoy... The boy that every girl wanted and she was betrothed to him!

She was too young to have a fiancé, she needed to have fun and not be betrothed to somebody. It had felt as if somebody had hit her on the chest when her parents had told her it was expected of her to marry the son of the Malfoy's.

It was definitely not a thing you wanted to hear from your parents when you'd come home for a school break. She had been in shock for a week! It had shocked her even more when Lucius had sent her an owl. He'd wanted to meet her and discuss the situation and then this happened... They ended up in bed together...

Lucius Malfoy... He wasn't that bad... Not after what they had done just hours before anyway... If she was honest, it had been great... She had felt special, he had been so gentle with her...

His perfect body... His soft touches and kisses... No! She shouldn't be thinking all this! It had been stupid and wrong! She needed to get out of his house as soon as possible.

Narcissa looked around the room. Where were her clothes? She slowly lifted up the sheets and tried to leave the bed without making any noise.

As soon as she had one foot on the floor, Lucius stirred in his sleep. Narcissa quickly shot back under the sheets again and pretended to be sleeping.

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the pretty girl lying next to him. Well that wasn't bad! A small grin appeared on his face, he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist. Narcissa Black was his fiancée! Not bad at all...

He yawned and before he knew it he had drifted off back to sleep again.

After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes again and looked to the left. Lucius had fallen asleep again. His arm, however, was still holding onto her waist...

Great... She couldn't leave now...

This was so inconvenient! What would happen after the break? She would have to face him at school, every day!

She sighed. Narcissa Black, what have you gotten yourself into?!


	3. White Roses Don't Wither

**White Roses Don'tWither**

There she stood, surrounded by the white roses. Holding one in her hand and twirling it around. She was calm, her mind fully focussed on the rose.

He knew he would find her there. She'd always loved the white roses his mother had planted in the garden. She was just like one of them, a white rose. The roses had the same colour as her hair and looking at them made him feel calm. Looking at her made him feel calm...

Narcissa Black was like a white rose.

He missed her... He missed to hold her, kiss her, to call her his... She had been his. Narcissa Black had been his girlfriend and he had been the most lucky guy alive.

Where had it gone wrong? What happened?

The rumours had happened...

Lucius Malfoy liked women, that wasn't a secret. He looked at them, flirted with them and he had had many girlfriends... It had never been serious... The girl would get mad at him for looking at another girl and they would break up. A week later, the girl he had looked at would be his new girlfriend.

With Narcissa it had been different, he hadn't felt the need to look at other girls when he was with her... They had had a good relationship, Bellatrix had ruined everything.

Yes, Narcissa's sister had ruined it all! Bellatrix had never liked Lucius, she had started this rumour that she had seen him with another girl and because of his reputation everybody had believed it.

Narcissa had been heart-broken. Lucius had tried to explain everything and they had tried to act like nothing had happened, but things had changed... She kept her distance more and they had fought all the time... After a while, they had decided to end it.

It had hurt.

* * *

Narcissa stood in front of all the white roses. They made her feel calm, she needed that right now...

She was at the Malfoy's wedding anniversary party, the parents of her ex-boyfriend... Of course her family had been invited, all the great Pureblood families had been invited. She hated to be here, there were too many memories. It hurt her.

''I knew I would find you here'' his voice was soft.

Narcissa didn't respond and kept her attention on the white rose.

''You'll have to talk to me at some point, Cissa'' he said.

She hadn't said a word to him after their break up. She turned around to face him.

''Andromeda told me everything'' she started.

Lucius looked confused.

''She told me that Bella started the rumour... That it wasn't true...'' she looked up at him with her perfect blue eyes.

Lucius leaned in to kiss her.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' she had taken a step back.

''You know the truth now, we can start again'' Lucius didn't understand why she would make things difficult.

''Start again?! Lucius, it's not that easy! Don't you think I know?!'' ''We broke up a month ago and you've already had 3 new girls!'' Tears were forming in her eyes.

She was right. He felt alone after their break up, the girls had just been a distraction. He had felt nothing for them... He only cared for Narcissa Black!

''It's not about those girls'' ''I only want you, Narcissa!'' Lucius captured her lips with his this time.

They kissed and the white rose she had been holding, slowly fell to the ground.


	4. Melt The Ice

**Melt The Ice**

Lucius Malfoy watched as how all the new Slyhterin students slowly filled the commonroom, taking everything in with eyes as wide as saucers.

Everything was new and going to Hogwarts was the biggest adventure of their lives, at least that's what they thought right now...

Lucius saw some kids from big Pureblood families, of course they had been sorted into Slyhterin, you'd basically be disowned if you wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin... It was a Pureblood tradition.

He sat in a chair in front of the fireplace and enjoyed this little show of excitement and chaos, a grin forming on his face. He could scare them, they would be an easy target.

He looked at the little students, deciding which one would be his first victim and that's when he saw her...

She was following her big sister Bellatrix and listened to everything she was saying. She nodded once in a while, to show her sister that she had understood everything and that had understood how to behave at Hogwarts to be a noble daughter of the big Black Pureblood family.

She was beautiful... So different than her sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda...

He knew Bellatrix very well, they were in the same year and had the same group of friends, she was kind of dark and sadistic... Andromeda was completely the opposite. She was kind to everybody, even Mudbloods...

Lucius knew this girl was different and it sure wasn't just about that she looked completely different than her sisters with her blonde hair, she wasn't sadistic or a mudblood lover... He was sure of it!

She was like ice... They way she looked at people, her head held high with the attitude of a real Black. Cold... At the same time, she was so calm and pure... Cold and pure, as ice...

He was intrigued by her. She was so young, but she probably already knew perfectly well how her life would be. He didn't really know why, but he felt sorry for her... She had to do everything that was expected of her and then marry a man chosen by her parents that would be a good Pureblood match... Lucius felt blessed being a boy.

He watched the two sisters move through the crowd.

Somebody in the crowd of people pushed the blonde. Bellatrix was ready to hex the boy into high Heavens, but her little sister took over.

She stared at the boy and said something that he couldn't hear, the boy immediately fled away from them.

Bellatrix looked very proud. The sisters continued their tour through the commonroom.

He needed to meet this girl!

He got up and moved into the direction of the Black sisters.

''Andromeda will tell you all the rest you need to know, Cissy'' Bellatrix ended her speech to her sister.

''Bellatrix, would you mind introducing this pretty girl to me?'' Lucius asked.

''Go away, Malfoy'' Bellatrix didn't want to talk to him right now.

''I'm Narcissa Black'' Narcissa answered for herself and looked at him.

Narcissa Black's ice blue eyes were staring at him...

Just like ice...


End file.
